Yeah, yeah, it's high school
by Kitty-and-Babydragon
Summary: This is a bit random fic of really unusual high school... Crossover [Naruto, KH, FMA...] maybe NaruSasu... Onesided EnvyxEd?


**Kitty: **Hello everyone! It's me again... Yeah, I know I haven't written in a quite a while... And sorry everybody who waits for me to write "Sinner who can't be forgiven" to an end...

**Babydragon: **To an end? Oh please, you haven't even STARTED it...

**Kitty: **Oh, yes I have... I just haven't written it any further... But I promise you: I'll keep on writing... Or at least I try... ANYWAY! This story's a cross over... There will be Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, a bit of Yu Gi OH and of course, FMA!!

**Warnigns: **Yaoipairings (Don't know which yet but we'll see...), not in any familiar world and this might get really RANDOM!! So beware...

**I don't own anything in this fic! Not names nor the characters!**

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, it's high school...**

Chapter 1. The school of loose... (liberality)

Greenfield's high school. Really famous and infamous school where the grade limit was high because the school was actually a dormitory for excellent but problematic studients. Every studient had to have good grades, over 9.0, and a parents concession (pressure) to get (fall into) there. How many years you studied there was voluntary. The only actual rule was that if you started there you must to finnish there as well. In other words the whole school year the studients lived in a dormitory that was a part of the school and only times you got to go home during the year was Christmas holidays and summer vacation.

* * *

-On the meal hour-

An orange haired boy ran through the messhall with all he got. After him ran a bit taller dark-brown haired boy with a little white dog hanging onto his head.

"Run, Naruto, RUN!! He's just about to catch us!" The dark haired boy yelled and the dog on top of his head barked. The eyes of the people in the messhall all turned to look at them as they ran and after them ran a man with hair black as raven and clothes as wet as wet rat.

"STOP YOU BRATS!!! COME BACK HERE!! AND YOU CALL YOURSELVES HIGH SCHOOL STUDIENTS!!?? GROW A SPINE YOU TWO!!" The man yelled on top of his lungs as he ran.

"Boy, isn't the p.e. teacher Mustang in a good shape? Don't you think Hinata?" Pink haired girl asked from a shy looking, almost brunette girl who was sitting next to her.

"Y-yeah...You're right Sakura-chan, but... Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun.. I..." Hinata mumbled and looked after the vanishing trio.

"Oh they'll be alright? Come now, I still want some chocolad before the next lesson starts..." She yanked Hinata up and went out.

* * *

-At the main gate-

The wind blew tenderly and caressed the black hair of a young man who stood at the main gate, before a giant school building. the boy sighed.

"Well, I guess I'm in a right place... Now, the headmaster." The teen started walking. He didn't get far when some random boy knocked him down. With loud yell and heavy thump the boys crashed down to the ground. Naruto rubbed his occiput and cursed. After quietting down a bit Naruto heared that someone was moaning in displeasure. _Under _him. he looked down at his warm and soft "seat" and his eyes met really dark and angry ones. Naruto blinked few times and stared at the teenager under him but didn't move.

"Ahem. Excuse me. Could you _please_ get off of me?" The raven haired boy asked with so much politness as he managed to squeeze out of his irritated mind. Naruto blushed and jolted up. Soon the other teen stood up as well cleaning the dust off of his blue jeans. Naruto stared a while before gasping.

"Right. Kiba!?" He turned around only to see Kiba being yanked from the collar by Mustang towards the buiding. Naruto sighed and turned to look at the stranger.

"So, are you new here or something?" He asked as he looked at the bag the boy had with him. The teen glared at the orange boy.

"Yeah. So what if I am." He said, still glaring at the boy.

"Oh, nothing. I just wondered that again parents have sent their son to a high school that's more like a boarding-school." Naruto said and stretched. The other teen just glared.

"Am I right about your parents?" Naruto asked and put his hand behind his head. The teen with black hair just snorted and started walking towards the school building.

"I guess I am." Naruto smirked victoriously and started walking after the boy. They walked a while quietly before Naruto started talking again.

"So, what's your name? I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." He said smiling at the teen's back. There was no answer in a while and when they arrived to the main door Naruto was about to ask again when the black headed boy opened the door, looked at Naruto and said bluntly:

"None of your business carrot." With that he went inside. Naruto blinked few times the rage starting to built up inside him.

"It's mr. carrot to you, you black feathered duck." He hissed and went inside. Inside was a really big mass of people going there and here, doing this and that. Naruto searched the newcomer with his eyes but didn't spot him.

"Damn. Lost him. Hmf. I've never met anybody as cold as that guy." He pouted and put his hands back behind his head.

"Oh well. I guess I could go and eat something before the next lesson starts..." He mumbled and started walking but noticed a guy with golden hair.

"Hey Ed!" He yelled and ran to the boy. He landed his hand on the guy's shoulder and made the golden haired boy turnd around to face him.

"Oh hi, Naruto." Ed said and smiled.

"Have you seen a guy with black hair passing by?" He asked and looked around. Ed just shook his head: no

"Oh well. How's it going with you and Winry?" He asked forgetting the earlier topic about the raven haired boy. Ed smiled.

"All good. Except my roommate..." He didn't have chance to finnish his sentence when something that resembled a palmtree, attacked and hugged him from behind. But if you asked from Naruto, it looked more like the palmtree tried to jump on top if the golden boy.

"Edo-chibi my love!! How havw you been thi two hours!!" The "plamtree" yelled loud. Ed growled.

"Envyy... I'm warning you..." He said gritting his teeth. Envy smirked. He didn't let go but he lifted Ed to his lap making Ed yell.

"Put me down you creep!!! yoou hear me!? Put me DOWN!!" Ed yelled and raged. Envy just laughed.

"Now, now. A little rabbit like you will have an heart-attack if you keep up struggling like that." He said and started walking towards their room leaving Naruto speechless. Ed's yelling could be heard for a while before it vanished in to the mass of people.

"Oh well..." Naruto sighed and started walking towards the mess hall humming to him self.

"PING,PONG" (the sound of bell that rang always before the headmaster's proclamation)

"Uzumaki Naruto. The headmaster wants to see you. NOW!" That made Naruto flinch. The last time he was called over to see the headmaster and he didn't go they had put Axel, one of the "security" students, to get him. And Axel had menaced to burn him from alive if he had had refused, so this time Naruto did as a good boy should and went to see the headmaster.

* * *

-At the headmaster's office-

Naruto knocked softly on the door and resived a "Come in". Naruto glupped and did as he was told and went inside. Inside the headmaster Tsunade was sitting at her table and exmining some papers.

"So. Again you threw some sewage on mr. Mustang. Really what should I do with you?" Tsunade asked and lifted her gaze from the papers. Naruto just rised his shoulders and looked the upper left. Tsunade sighed in irritation.

"Anyway. That's something you'll get a punishment later." She said and stood up.

"This time I have something else to tell you. Sasuke, come here." Tsunade said and a moment later through the other door behind her walked in a guy with black hair and dark eyes. Neruto stared at the rervelation a while.

"Augh! It's you!" He yelled and pointed a finger at the guy he cursed a while ago.

"Naruto. This is Uchiha Sasuke. Your new roommate." As Tsunade announced Naruto wished that the guy named Sasuke could just vanish in the thin air.

* * *

**Kitty: **There. First chapter's done. I hope you liked it and review's are happily accepted... 


End file.
